Cuando estoy junto a ti
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Albus y Scorpius son amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan raro cerca de él? ¿Será capaz de entender sus sentimientos?
1. Donde todo comienza

**24 de septiembre de 2020**

No había nada más mortificante que una clase de Adivinación. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba cierto castaño de ojos esmeralda… y casi tres cuartas partes de sus compañeros de curso. Lo cierto es que Albus Severus Potter estaba teniendo la experiencia más aburrida y traumatizante de su vida, mientras Sybill Trelawney, la nada cuerda profesora de la asignatura, soltaba peroratas sobre cómo podían ver su futuro en las hojas de té. Quizá, pensó Albus, el hecho de que la mujer tenía al menos unos 60 años, era una explicación más que convincente para tener que calarse todo aquello sin rechistar.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, señorita Weston?

 _Nada. Claro que no ve nada._

Y aun así, la profesora siguió recorriendo la estancia, preguntando lo mismo y asomándose sobre los hombros de sus alumnos para confirmar con sus propios si en verdad no tenían éxito en la actividad. Ni siquiera Rose, la muy aplicada prima de Albus pudo dar una expresión diferente a la negación, cuando la mujer miró hacía su taza.

-Chicos, necesitan esforzarse más. –Dijo de la forma más natural posible. – Necesitan dejar salir su yo ocultó.

 _Lo único que yo quiero es salir de esta clase e ir a comer._

-Creo que veo algo.

La voz vino de la otra esquina del salón.

Trelawney sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse al afortunado estudiante, finalmente deseosa de algo de atención.

-Bien, joven Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que ve?

El rubio de ojos plata, miró la taza, la cara de la profesora, luego la taza nuevamente y finalmente encaró a la mujer con algo de decepción en sus ojos. Trelawney estudió la expresión del chico, fijándose bien los anteojos para tratar de ver la respuesta antes de que el chico…

-Olvídelo. Ya no veo nada.

…la decepcionará.

Albus sonrió. Scorpius siempre era tan ocurrente. Aunque a veces parecía que el joven lo hacía sin querer, el castaño lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su actitud era plenamente consciente y actuada. Después de todo eran mejores amigos.

El rubio tan sólo sonrió cuando la profesora negó lentamente con la cabeza, claramente decepcionada. La sonrisa no fue desapercibida por Albus, quien sonrió de igual forma como respuesta, acomodándose en su asiento y olvidándose de la hoja de té que seguía sin decirle nada. Un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo.

 _¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?_

-Bien, en vista de que nadie tuvo éxito… como siempre, abran su libro en la página…

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Albus finalmente estaba en el Gran Comedor llevándose un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana a la boca. Eran esos momentos los que en verdad amaba, esos momentos en los que podía relajarse. Sin hojas de té, sin tareas, sin la atenta mirada de los profesores. Sólo él y la comida.

-Qué bueno que finalmente salimos de Adivinación. La verdad pensé que iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Scorpius hablaba a su lado. Aunque era de Slytherin, el muchacho siempre se sentaba a la mesa de los leones para poder conversar con Albus. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho. Y más cuando servían su postre favorito.

-Sí-Respondió Albus con una risita-Admiró que la profesora quiera hacernos entender, pero creo que no tiene caso.

-Es cómo esperar que tu hermano James haga los deberes a tiempo.

Ambos rieron al unísono ante la ocurrencia. El aludido los fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Los dos jóvenes no hicieron caso y rieron un poco más. La vida debía tener un poco de alegría después de todo y si la diversión era sana, ¿por qué negarse?

-Yo también te quiero hermanito-Dijo finalmente James tras tragarse la comida de un solo bocado.

Y así continuo la comida, entre risas y buenas anécdotas. James había comentado sobre el partido de Quidditch que iba a tener lugar en dos días y cómo Gryffindor iba a darle una paliza a Slytherin. Y Scorpius había reído y admirado la viva imaginación del muchacho.

Finalmente, fue Albus el primero en terminar y levantarse de la mesa.

-Bien, voy a buscar mis cosas para ir clase de Pociones. ¿Vienes, Scorp?

-Disculpa, tengo que comentarle algo a tu hermano. Te alcanzó luego.

Bien.

Albus asintió ante toda respuesta y se dio la vuelta para no ver más tiempo de lo debido la sonrisa que el rubio le regalaba. Comenzó a alejarse de allí más rápido de lo normal. Cuando estuvo finalmente fuera del Gran Comedor, se recostó sobre el muro y cerró los ojos.

La sonrisa estaba viva en su mente, como si la tuviese frente a frente. El mismo hormigueo de la clase de Adivinación volvía hacer aparición, esta vez de forma más intensa.

 _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué siento todo esto?_

 _Quizás…_

 _Quizás…_

 _Quizás…_

Era mejor no pensar en ello. Iba a llegar tarde a Pociones si no se daba prisa. Así que sin más corrió a la Sala Común a buscar las cosas.

 _Quizás sólo estaba cansado._

* * *

 _Comienzo otra nueva historia. Este ha sido una pequeña introducción, pero espero que los demás sean un poco más largos. Actualizaré prácticamente semanal o cada quince días debido a la universidad._

 _Por favor, dejen sus comentarios._

 _Saludos._


	2. Esos gustos extraños

-¿Crees que debería ponerme este traje o este otro?

Albus despegó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la fijó en el joven parado al costado de la cama. En su mano derecha el susodicho sostenía un elegante traje negro, mientras que en la izquierda, portaba uno exactamente igual pero color blanco.

-Da igual cuál te pongas –Respondió sin interés. –Los dos son iguales- Y entonces volvió a prestarle atención a la lectura.

-Albus Severus Potter, préstame atención.

La voz era chillona. Su personalidad era chillona. Él era fastidioso. Cuando el moreno miró a su interlocutor con una clara señal de hastió, todo eso era más que obvio.

-¿Qué?

-Respóndeme la pregunta.

 _Responder la pregunta_ , eso era lo que tenía que hacer porque si no, por más que quisiese, no iba poder seguir leyendo en paz. Y Dios, como deseaba seguir leyendo… y poder saber que le iba decir Alicia a Jake, ¿quizás le iba a declarar su amor? Sí, por eso era que le gustaban tanto las novelas románticas; era tan lindo cuando el romance se hacía pre… _¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? La pregunta. Responder la pregunta, eso es lo que debía hacer._

-Usa el negro. Se va a ensuciar menos –Dijo al fin.

-Justo lo que pensé. –Contestó el otro. –Gracias, Potter. Ahora si estoy listo para mi cita.

-Sí.. sí como quieras… Saludas a Lucille.

Y finalmente estuvo solo de nuevo, como le gustaba.

No había que malinterpretar la situación; Albus no se consideraba un chico solitario, pero le gustaba poder leerse una buena novela mientras descansaba en su cama. Por eso, cuando Derek Schweinsteiger, uno de sus compañeros de curso, llegó a los dormitorios exigiendo su ayuda en una cita, no pudo hacer más que condenar la existencia de las citas.

En serio, ¿qué acaso el chico no tenía otro amigo o una amiga a la que pudiese preguntarle ese tipo de cosas? Pero claro, como él a pesar de todo, tenía tanta calma, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente y apoyarlo como podía. Lo que no esperaba era que Derek le preguntase sobre el perfume, la forma de hablar, la ropa interior, la higiene bucal, el chocolate perfecto, si a las chicas les gustaban las golondrinas, que si a Lucille Calvert tomaba cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera conocía la susodicha? Y que finalmente lo atormentara con todo la ropa que tenía era más de lo que podía soportar…

 _Él sólo quería si Alice le iba a decir a Jake que lo amaba_. ¿Era eso tan imposible?

Afortunadamente luego de contemplar el contenido completo del guardarropa de Derek, solo habían quedado esos dos trajes y todo fue cuestión de dar una última respuesta. Ahora si podía relajarse y seguir leyendo. Albus se acomodó, en su cama, sacudió un poco la almohada y tras respirar profundamente empezó a leer la página frente a sus ojos:

" _ **-Que bueno que viniste. –Dijo en un tono demasiado sensual para su gusto.**_

 _ **Alice se puso de todos los colores del arcoíris antes de responder.**_

 _ **-Sí, había algo importante que quería decirte…**_

 _ **-Ah, sí… ¿y qué será?**_

 _ **-Pues que todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo me he…"**_

-HERMANITO

-¡Salazar bendito!

Albus se incorporó súbitamente y la novela cayó al suelo del dormitorio, produciendo un ruido sordo. Su hermano James observó desde prudente distancia como la ira se arremolinaba en el rostro de su hermano menor hasta formar la muy conocida expresión. Su hermano estaba de verdad molesto.

-Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo?

El menor sólo respiraba calmadamente. _5\. Tienes que calmarte, Albus. Esto no es nada, recuerda lo que te dijo la tía Hermione._

James obviamente no entendía nada. Sí, tenía claro que Albus era un chico muy atribulado… y un poco raro. Pero incluso verlo allí parado, con la mirada perdida en suelo, respirando pausadamente y murmurando cosas inentendibles, sobrepasaba el umbral de normalidad en el comportamiento del menor.

¡Tan sólo había interrumpido una lectura!, una lectura de…

James Potter se agachó y tomó la novela que yacía en el suelo. Era bastante pesada y tenía una cubierta dura de color ¿rosa? El titulo fue lo que lo dejó más estupefacto: _Velada de Amor._

Entonces de repente, el silencio se hizo más denso. Albus lo captó inmediatamente y finalmente se dirigió a su hermano.

El mayor estaba parado frente a él, con el libro entre las manos y oscilando la mirada entre el mismo y la cara de su hermano. Eso no era bueno. No era bueno para nada.

Y entonces, James Potter empezó a reír como maniaco y al moreno le pareció que el dormitorio se sacudía con el estruendo. Si sólo las cosas podían empeorar, entonces James seguramente era el causante.

-No puedo creer que –Hablar entre carcajadas se le hacía difícil – esto e-esto sea lo que – Su rostro ahora se ponía rojo –Lo que lees….

-¿Qué hay con ello? –Chilló un ofendido Albus . En serio, el romance no era tan malo para un varón, ¿o sí?

-Yo pensando que leías " _La Comunidad del Anillo_ ", pero esto.

-Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

-No, nada- Respondió James ya más calmado –Sólo es un poco raro que te gusten las novelas Muggles y más de las de romance. Al menos me alegra que no estuvieses leyendo Crepúsculo… eso si me hubiese molestado.

-¿Crepus-qué?-La cara que había puesto Albus era de verdad chistosa.

-No importa.

Los dos soltaron una risita en la que James aprovechó para desordenarle un poco el cabello a su hermano. El menor protestó por el molesto roce, pero el contacto hizo que abriera las manos y le colocaran el libro de nuevo en las manos.

-Será mejor que guardes esa cosa en un lugar seguro –Le dijo con bastante preocupación. –Yo como tu hermano me controlo, pero no puedo imaginar qué pasaría si alguien como Thurston Pratt lo descubre…

-No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación. Sólo es un libro de romance.

James no podía creerlo. Su hermano era lo subiente cabeza hueca. A veces parecía que en verdad su inocencia era atípica de los trece años. Quizás, se lamentó, el haberlo aventado tanto contra el suelo cuando estaban pequeños terminó de transtornar al pobre. De haberlo sabido, se hubiese abstenido de lanzarlo desde su cama.

-Mira Albus, sólo digo que no creo que sea algo bueno para ti, ni para mí, ni para los Potter, ni para ningún chico que descubriesen que te gusta leer cosas como: **"** _ **La brisa de otoño acariciaba su rostro, mientras sus sedosos cabellos rubios se movían con elegancia frente al objeto de todos sus más dulces deseos**_ **"**

Rayos. James tenía algo de razón.

-Bueno, puedes que sea un poco raro. –Admitió Albus al fin.

-Perfecto.

Albus se agachó bajo el colchón de su cama, sacó un enorme baúl y escondió la novela en su interior. Luego mencionó _Securitas Maximus_ y escondió el baúl de nuevo bajo la cama. De esa forma sólo él podía abrirlo.

-¿Y a qué viniste? -Preguntó cuando se reincorporó nuevamente

James no respondió nada, tan sólo se lo quedó viendo, estudiando nuevamente la reacción del menor y esperando su próxima expresión.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues sólo vine a verte

-Eres un tonto… Te voy a mat…

-Oh, vaya pero si están los dos Potter aquí.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la tercera voz y se encontraron con la ingrata presencia de Thurston Pratt. Su cabello negro con rulos le llegaba hasta los hombros y enfatizaba con fuerza sus vacíos ojos azules. Él chico era lo peor que tenía Gryffindor. Arrogante y mal hablado y aun así había logrado quedar en la casa de los leones.

-No estarán pensando en hacer cualquier estupidez, ¿verdad? –Prosiguió de manera ácida al ver que los dos hermanos no decían nada.

-Quizás deberías ir a inflar tu ego en otro lado, Pratt.-Contestó finalmente James sin ocultar el evidente desprecio en su tono. –Ven, Albus, vamos a otro lugar.

El menor tan sólo asintió y siguió a su hermano fuera del dormitorio.

Atrás quedó Thurston, escudriñando con su mirada todo el lugar. Había algo que le molestaba mucho y no iba a descansar hasta haber acabado con eso.

Finalmente el día estaba llegando a su fin, luego de una larga jornada de clases. James había ido a hacer unos deberes de Encantamientos en la biblioteca y Albus ahora estaba sentado en las afueras del castillo, acompañado por Scorpius y Derek, quien en un pésimo estado de ánimo escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Vamos, anímate… -Le dijo Scorpius –Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Sí, pero es que yo la amo. Hasta me bañe cuatro veces y me puse este incomodo traje negro

Albus sonrió ante la mención de la ropa, pero tan sólo se dedicó a mirar a los otros dos en silencio.

-Sí, pero las chicas son cosa seria –Scorpius ahora le apretaba el hombro con un poco de afecto –Es más Lucille es bastante dura, eso lo sabe todo el colegió.

-Y por eso es que es tan irresistible… Y con ese flequillo…

-Sí, cómo digas, es de verdad hermosa –Scorpius volteó a mirar a Albus y le dedicó una mirada de "Es hermosa pero no tanto", a lo que el moreno no pudo estar más acuerdo.

-Bueno…

Derek se había levantado y ahora miraba a los dos amigos desde lo alto, una sonrisa bastante infantil plasmada en su rostro.

-Tienes razón –Le dijo a Scorpius antes de fijarse en Albus –Y si no hubiese sido por ti, Potter, quizás no hubiese logrado llegar a hablar con ella. Gracias, de verdad.

Albus tan sólo murmuró un "De nada" y el chico desapareció, dejando a Malfoy y Potter solos.

Tras un largo periodo de silencio en el que Albus se dedicó a pensar en todo y a la vez en nada, fue Scorpius quien finalmente habló.

-Creo que eres bueno dando consejos para las citas gracias a " _Velada de Amor_ "

-¿Qué? – Los ojos de Potter se abrieron como platos e instintivamente voltearon a ver a Scorpius, quien sin moverse de su lugar, sonría de lado. –No me digas que el idiota de mi hermano…

-Me enteré por mi propia cuenta hace tiempo, tonto. –Scorpius rio –Sólo creo que es un poco raro.

-Eso fue lo que dijo James.

-Sí, es inusual…

Nuevamente silencio, pero era un silencio agradable.

Extrañamente, siempre que estaba con Scorpius, cualquier situación parecía agradable. Incluso estando allí luego, de que descubriese que Malfoy sabía de sus peculiares gustos literarios, todo parecía muy sereno. El joven Malfoy tenía un carisma muy peculiar, que iluminaban hasta los días más grises. O quizás, así le parecía a Albus.

-…aunque no me imaginaba que fueses tan romántico.

-Creo que es parte de mi personalidad

-Sí. Y eso es interesante –Afirmó Malfoy son suma franqueza. ´-Definitivamente cada día tu personalidad me sorprende más.

Al escuchar eso, Albus se sonrojó y tuvo que voltear el rostro por la vergüenza ¿Qué carajos le pasaba, por qué se enrojecía de repente?

Scorpius rio por lo bajo. Albus era tan chistoso a veces, con las cosas que hacía y decía de repente.

-Creo que si fuese chica, me enamoraría de ti.

-¿Qué? –Albus se sonrojó mucho más. Rayos. Había escuchado bien, ¿había dicho él eso?

-Sólo bromeó –Dijo Scorpius soltando una risita –Ahora – se reincorporó y le ofreció una mano a Albus –Será mejor que nos vayamos adentro, hay que hacer lo de Transformaciones.

-Sí-Contestó el otro sin mucho ánimo.

En el camino al castillo, Albus caminó en silencio. Dos oraciones repitiéndose continuamente sus pensamientos: _**cada día tu personalidad me sorprende más**_ y luego _ **Sólo bromeó**_


	3. Contacto

_**16 de abril de 2021**_

Los arboles del bosque se agitaron cuando la esbelta figura de alargados ojos, lanzó un chillido a diestra y siniestra. Unos dos metros atrás de la criatura, una mujer regordeta de unos 50 años, cara redonda y cabello azul desordenado, daba órdenes con su varita.

-Bien, jóvenes, esto es un _Aventoky_ –la varita en su mano dio un vuelco y la susodicha criatura dio un paso hacia los estudiantes – No hay que temerle.

La reacción natural de los asustados estudiantes, sin embargo, fue retroceder lentamente mientras el extraño ser se acercaba a ellos, siendo guiada por las señales de la profesora Vermont.

-…la naturaleza de los _Aventoky_ es normalmente pacífica. Solamente actuara dependiendo de lo que se le indique.

La criatura siguió avanzando hacia la extrañada clase e Isabella McMillan casi se cae hacia atrás cuando sus pies se encontraron con un pequeño tronco caído. Afortunadamente, Casey Huygens se adelantó y la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que pasara a peores. El sonrojo que se produjo en los rostros de ambos fue desapercibo por los demás, quienes tenían puestos los ojos en el _Aventoky_ mientras se acercaba a estudiantes al azar.

-…tal como les expliqué, una vez que hemos hecho contacto visual, será guiada por los movimientos de nuestra varita –la varita volvió a sacudirse y ahora le criatura giraba hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose a otro grupo de estudiantes – No hará nada que no le pidamos

El _Aventoky_ se acercó con lentos pasos a cierto individuo de cabello azabache y súbitamente se detuvo. La profesora Vermont sostenía con firmeza su larga varita y la criatura no podía hacer más que quedarse quieta, mientras examinaba minuciosamente a la persona que tenía en frente.

-…como pueden ver, el _Aventoky_ se ha detenido porque se lo he indicado con mi mano. Ni siquiera hizo falta decir nada –Vermont soltó una risita al sentirse tan importante, pero se contuvo al recordar donde estaba – Permanecerá estática hasta le indique lo contrario con un simple movimiento.

Albus Potter observó a la tenebrosa criatura con algo de desconfianza. La profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les decía que no debían temer, ¿pero cómo iban a cumplir esa orden cuando esos ojos azules alargados te escudriñaban y de paso, tenías un rostro bastante desfigurado a escasos centímetros de ti?

-…ya le dije que no hay temerle –dijo la mujer en un tono un tanto cruel–Sr. Albus, le animo a que miré fijamente al _Aventoky_ unos diez segundos.

El susodicho dudo por unos instantes, pero al comprender que en realidad no tenía más opción, decidió que debía obedecer la orden de la profesora. Todos sus compañeros de clase, y en especial, cierto rubio, observaron con atención mientras el moreno, entornaba sus ojos en aquellos desagradables ojos azules.

 _Es más feo de lo que pensé. –_ La mente de Albus no pudo pensar en otra cosa, cuando tuvo que mantener ese contacto visual. Incluso podía sentir un poco de incomodidad en su ser, pero si la profesora decía que no había que temer, quizás preocuparse era cosa tonta.

-…bien, ahora extienda su varita

Albus introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. Mientras lo hacía, parecía que todo fluía en cámara lenta. Todos lo miraban con interés, la profesora seguía con la varita inmóvil y por tanto el Aventoky no se había movido ni un ápice. Cuando finalmente el moreno palpó con sus dedos el mango de su varita, comenzó a retirarla lentamente de su compartimiento, la mano temblando ligeramente al hacerlo.

Scorpius Malfoy permanecía sereno a diferencia del que era el centro de atención. Por dentro, no obstante, sentía una preocupación. Al igual que el moreno, no se fiaba mucho de la apariencia y actitud de la criatura. Y aunque la profesora dijese lo que dijese, igual sentía como que en cualquier momento pudiese pasar lo peor. Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras observaba como su amigo trataba alzar la varita.

Por buena suerte, Potter finalmente pudo alzar la varita y apuntó directamente al Aventoky que como era de esperarse, permanecía estático.

-Muy bien, Sr. Potter –Le felicitó la profesora y casi de inmediato, se escucharon varios aplausos. –Ahora lo más importante, haga señas con su varita. El movimiento de la misma serán los movimientos del _Aventoky_.

Albus hizo como se le decía y la criatura obedeció cada uno de sus órdenes. Los aplausos de sus compañeros se hicieron más intensos y la profesora terminó por bajar su varita, dejando a su alumno dar las órdenes con libertad.

 _No se sentía tan relajado desde hace tiempo…_

-Está bien- La profesora se había acercado al moreno y tras hacer lo propio, se alejó junto con la criatura.-Gracias, Sr. Potter. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Cuando la profesora estuvo nuevamente al frente de la clase, los estudiantes habían cambiado de parecer y querían la oportunidad de maniobrar la criatura. Sin embargo, la profesora descartó a su posibilidad al indicar que debían seguir con la clase. Hubo un aire de descontento, pero nadie hizo nada y se resignaron.

 _No puede ser que Potter haya sido el único en interactuar con el Aventoky._

 _Es injusto._

 _Sí, como es un Gryffindor._

–Ahora –Comenzó de nuevo la profesora, callando los susurros que habían comenzado a escucharse - resulta que las _Aventoky_ son criaturas muy sensibles. Cualquier acción inadecuada puede ponerlos furiosos o entristecerlos, así que debemos cuidar muy bien lo que hacemos. Lo primero a tener en cuenta es que…

A medida que Vermont siguió hablando, el aire de la clase se calmó y casi todos fijaron su atención en la sudorosa mujer que hablaba con toda el entusiasmo posible. Casi todos, pues Scorpius lo que hizo fue acercarse al moreno y tocó su hombro con delicadeza para llamar su atención.

-Scorpius… -El súbito toque de su amigo hizo que casi soltara su varita. -¿Qué pasa?

El rubio sonrió y se acercó mucho más.

-Eso estuvo muy bien. –Y acarició la mano que sostenía la varita con un toque de afecto fraternal.

Albus no supo a ciencia cierta porque sintió una calidez tan agradable luego de eso.


End file.
